


The crimson kiss

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Makeup Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angbang, naughty melkor, very very naughty mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: “This made me think of you”, Mairon whispers as he twists from the tube.





	The crimson kiss

**Author's Note:**

> While driving to work I was listening to [the crimson kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEw_1IcuP0E) and then, while working, I got this idea.  
> I don´t know what I can say...I think I work too much...I hope you enjoy it.

Melkor has always had a text-book perfect mouth: very attractive and captivating with luscious, sensual and soft lips. His full bottom just makes Mairon longing to lick it. Or bite it mercilessly. To not talk about the perfect bow shape in the top lip.

He licks his lips tentatively which only serves to increase his flustering: he seems desperately hungry for something and Mairon does exactly know what that something is.

He carefully observes as Mairon reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out a very elegant and cylindrical object. The golden rim glints in the light as his hand opens it pulling off the cap, revealing within a deep-red creamy surface. 

“This made me think of you”, Mairon whispers as he twists from the tube.

Mairon starts from the centre of his bottom lip brushing gingerly the lipstick outward, tracing the full lip with the waxy make up with an impressive expert precision, repeating the operation to fill in all the gaps. Then he focuses on the top lip, with more attention to define his perfect lip impeccably. He minds to put on a second coat, the first one acting only as a sort of base: the second passage gives a more intense red colour, stunningly matching Melkor´s piercing icy blue eyes.

With the lipstick applied, Mairon's demeanour changes swiftly: his breathing begins to speed up and his cheeks flush red. He leans down to kiss his crimsoned lips, just a soft and light peck, lips brushing against each other in a fleeting touch.

Mairon looks at him into his eyes before speaking again: “Don´t be shy”, he whispers, “it´s all for you”.

Melkor's face fills with relief now that he can get what he needs: soon he will be able to feel that sweet satisfaction he desires inside his throat. He sinks to his knees and begins to relieve Mairon of his trousers and underwear.

As his mouth is about to envelop the awaiting and hard cock, Mairon speaks again: "Crimson is definitely your colour".

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡Thank you for reading♡♡♡  
> If you liked this fic, try with [Crimson Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964311) (warning: explicit rating)


End file.
